


Merry Christmas

by girlwithpassion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire's first Christmas on Jolly Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/gifts).



> This one-shot is dedicated to my beautiful, wonderful, amazing friend 'recklessflight'. It's a thank you one-shot hun, for your wonderful Christmas surprise. I hope you like it. :) I love you hun, very much. Thank you!! <3

:Merry Christmas:

'It's Christmas day. It's actually Christmas.' Just the thought of it brought the huge smile on young boy's lips. He had been counting days in his fingers for this day. It's his first Christmas on Jolly Roger. It has been quite sometime since he had fallen from sky and Killian found him. Christmas was introduced to Baelfire when he was in England and it was instantly he fell in love with it even though that time he did not had anyone to share this beautiful day, it was before when he met Darlings. Baelfire kept counting days at Jolly Roger to know when Christmas is next, which slightly made Killian doubtful whether Baelfire still wants to stay here or not but it was gone after Baelfire's much conviction. Baelfire had to think hard on what to get Killian for Christmas, because he wanted to give him something special. Something which no one can give him or buy for him. Selfish, he knows it but he can't help it, not since he has actually fallen for him, for a pirate. Shocking, unbelievable? Yes, for others but not for him and certainly not for his Killian. A month ago, Killian finally found out the reason for Bae's odd behavior when evening they managed to escape from Neverland attack. Lost boys had made another attempt to attack Jolly Roger and take Bae but that had been defeated. But Baelfire was injured badly and that awoke something in Baelfire that he could not stop himself from saying it, he wanted Hook to know in case anything happens to Bae, now or ever.

"Bae.."

"You don't get it, Kill... ian." Killian smiles.

"I don't get what, Bae?"

"I love you."

"And I love you too, Bae."

"No!" Baelfire hits his forehead with his palm.

"I LO..VE you, Kill..." He tries to speak. His voice cracks as he looks down, because he does not want to see disgust on Killian's face. For Killian, it took him rather by a pleasant surprise.

"I know you must be shocked, I know this is not how... but I do love you Killian, I just could not help myself. And I did not wanted to die and you not know. You took me in when you could have left me to die. You taught me so much and you... you, accepted me."

Tears roll down his big beautiful eyes, leaving Killian in shock and numb state. Just when he thought he was incapable of love, he does not deserve love, this young boy proves him wrong. Baelfire wants him, he wants him? He thinks Hook accepted him when the truth is, Hook was always living in shadows of fear that Bae will never accept him, Killian yearned for Bae's acceptance. Killian lifts Bae's face up, who is afraid of Killian's reaction but soon it covers with shock and pleasure when Killian presses his lips against Baelfire's giving him passionate kiss. Recovering from his shock, Baelfire kisses him back with same passion as his fingers find their way into Killian's hair.

His cheeks burn as the memory of their first kiss goes through his mind. He has been sitting on the deck since last few hours as he watched the darkest hour pass and sun starts to rise in the sky. From past few days he would wake up early and sit here and work on this paper and would return to the room before Killian wakes up but there were times when Killian was awake and was not happy when he did not find Bae next to him. Upon questioning Bae would stall Killian, but he knows Killian does not buy it but somehow Killian did allow Baelfire this privacy which made Baelfire even more happy. He looks down at the paper he is holding, finally feeling satisfied he wraps the paper and ties it with the small ribbon. Then he makes his way back to Killian and his room. Yes, it's their room now and it gives him some sense of pleasure to say it out loud. He rushes into run before almost jumping in bed next to Killian. He presses his lips against Killian's forehead as he softly kisses him before he sweetly whispers "Merry Christmas" into Killian's ears. He was awake for some time but he was waiting for Baelfire, he knew that Bae will be coming anytime soon. He opens his eyes at Bae's sweet voice and meets with Bae's beautiful and smiling eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bae."

Killian leans to kiss him when something gets in way. He looks closely to see what it is; a rolled paper tied with blue ribbon which says 'Merry Christmas Kill...ian'. He smiles, Bae always likes to call him 'Kill...ian'.

"What's this?"

"Your Christmas present." He is beaming.

"Open it." Bae urges Killian who is curious. Killian takes the present and opens it. He feels rush of love, affection and admiration go through his body as he looks at his present. It's not just a piece of paper, it's a portrait of him on the deck, looking at horizons. Bae not only sketched him but shockingly captured his emotions beautifully. A tear creeps into his eyes but it vanishes quickly.

"You like it?" His voice brings Killian back from his thoughts.

"I love it." He softly replies before he takes Bae's face and kisses him to which Bae returns with same passion. Killian gently breaks away from kiss despite not wanting to stop.

"I have something for you too."

"Really?"

Killian nods as he grabs Bae's hand and takes him towards the other side of ship, in canteen.

"What is it, Kill?"

"Someone's getting impatient." Killian sings in his ears.

Near the entrance of canteen, Killian covers Bae's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Baelfire!" Baelfire hears the cheers echoing in the room Killian removes his hands from Bae's eyes. Bae is overwhelmed when he opens his eyes and sees Killian's present. All the merry men of JR are present there and canteen is actually decorated with Christmas colors. There are snowflakes hanging from the ceiling along with some white snow on the floor. There is a small tree on the side which has been decorated as Christmas tree with different things and there are stockings hanging by the canteen window. It is not exactly how it was in England but it is the most beautiful Christmas decorated room he ever seen.

"Merry Christmas, Bae." Killian whispers in his ear, bringing Bae out of his thoughts. Teary eyed Bae turns to look at him.

"You remembered?" Amazed, he asks. Killian laughs as he nods.

"I actually did pay attention when you were narrating your whole England journey."

"This is the best present I have ever received. Thank you." He whispers and hugs Killian tightly.

"Anything for you, Bae." Killian whispers to himself and smiles.

"I love you, Kill."

"I love you, Bae."


End file.
